pony_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonshine Havoc
|Mane = |Coat = |Misc 1 Title = Draconequus features |Misc 1 Text = Dragon's Tail Lion Paw |Cutie Mark = A Star and a blue Twnkle |Nicknames = Princess Moonshine Havoc (Official Name) Moonshine }} Moonshine Havoc is the daughter of Discord and Princess Luna. She brings out the stars at night as her mom brings out the moon. Moonshine currently lives in Canterlot with her family. Background Moonshine was born on a cool fall night under the stars. Her parents kept their love secret so that no-pony would think less of them. This meant hiding their daughter from the public eye. Moonshine was locked away to live in peace with her mother father and her aunt, Celestia, who at first didn't approve of Discord and Luna getting married in secret.. even having a child, but soon learned to accept it, after all they were family. Eventually, Moonshine was revealed to the public, whom Personality Moonshine is very hyper and loves fun. She is very intelligent and gets bored easily, so she uses her Chaotic magic to have fun. Moonshine often gets into trouble, not because she wants to, but because she gets bored. She has known to have a bad temper at times, and this also gets her into trouble. Appearance Moonshine has an odd appearance. Her mane is long and grey with one side being dark indigo with white spots. Her tail is a dark red draconequus tail with a large tuft of hair that is dark blue with a light indigo area surrounding it with white spots. It can be seen flowing and rotating like a galaxy. Moonshine has a light blue standard alicorn horn and large dark purple wings. Her coat is light grey but has dark blue patches with white spots. Her pupils are dark blue, with cyan irises and light amber scaleras. On her front left leg, she has what appears to be a deformed lion's paw in the shape of a hoof. Magic Moonshine can use Stellar and Chaotic magic. Her Stellar Magic brings out the stars at night. Moonshine can also control the moon to a certain extent. Because she is half Draconequus, she can use Chaotic Magic, this she does very often. Mostly for fun. But since both of her parents have a lot of magical abilities, Moonshine Havoc's powers rival Celestia's. Despite the potential, Moonshine has a hard time controlling her magic at times. While using Chaotic Magic, her eyes glow a bright blue and her magic aura turns from aqua to a dark purple color with light purple sparks surrounding it. History Moonshine Havoc was born on a cool Fall's Eve under the stars. Because of political and personal reasons, Moonshine was kept hidden from the public. Luna and Discord didn't want to get scoffed, and have their child take the brunt of the public's disapproval. Years passed. Moonshine was forbidden to leave her home. All day, every day. Stuck in that castle. Her future seemed bleak. Sure, the maid was nice, and she got whatever she wanted as long as she didn't leave her castle. Moonshine had no friends, nobody to get to know except for those servants who always fussed at her, and her parents. Discord was a fun dad, and they would pull pranks on the servants, but he was always busy with royal duties, now that he was married to Luna. Luna was also extremely busy, and they didn't always have time to talk to Moonshine. One day, she was looking out the window and saw some young ponies playing.. To read her full story, go here Relationships TbA Trivia *Moonshine is a Lunacord oc *Her name, Moonshine comes from an alcoholic beverage which is illegal where .Kitsune lives Gallery Category:Female Category:Alicorn Category:Hybrid Category:Pony Category:.Kitsune